


Beg

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [610]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Table Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you write Demon!Dean/Soulless!Sam with dominant Top!Dean, please?





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on January 3rd, 2015

Sam growled when Dean pushed him over the table.

“Gonna fuck me Dean?” Sam asked, already feeling his cock thickening in his pants.

“Gonna fuck you senseless. Gonna make you scream. Beg for my cock.” Dean growled.

“That’ll be the day, Dean,” Sam laughed. “The day I beg for your cock.”

“Trust me, Sammy. I’m gonna make you beg. That’s a promise.” Dean stated.

Sam laughed again, as Dean ripped away Sam’s clothing, stripping the soulless Winchester.

Dean spread Sam’s ass, grinning, as he landed a hard smack on Sam’s ass, hearing the hiss from Sam.

“How hard are you getting from this Sam?” Dean asked softly, pressing close. He ground his hips against Sam’s ass. “Because I’m so fucking hard. Gonna pound into this ass. Mark it up. Make it red.”

“Do your worst Dean.” Sam grunted, turning to look back at Dean.

“Uh-uh, you don’t get to look. Face forward, Sammy.” Dean growled, forcing Sam’s head back forward. He moved back and stripped down, giving a few strokes to his cock, taking in Sam’s bent form over the table.

“Work yourself open for my cock.” Dean ordered.

“Make me.” Sam replied.

Dean growled, moving in and slapping Sam’s ass again. He flipped the younger Winchester around and pinned him to the table.

“I’m in charge here, Sam. And you do what _I_ say.” Dean said softly, eyes going black. “And I fucking told you to open. Yourself. Up.”

“And I said make me.” Sam smirked, amused.

“Sammy, don’t test me. Because you’ll lose.” Dean said, starting to stroke Sam’s cock. “I wonder how you’ll look with a cock ring.”

“I’ll take it off.” Sam retorted.

“Not mine.” Dean looked up, grinning. “Mine has a special little lock. Only I can open it cause I’m the only one that has the key. And it would be _so satisfying_ to see you squirm. I’ll use it if I have to Sammy. You can count on that.” Dean purred softly.

“You wouldn’t.” Sam said, eyes narrowing as he studied Dean.

“Try me.” Dean grinned. “But from the looks of how hard you are, I don’t think you’d totally mind that, would you? So, Sammy, when I tell you to open yourself, open yourself up for me.” Dean forced Sam back around and stepped back, casually stroking his cock. Sam didn't move, probably thinking out his options. “I’m waiting, Sammy.”

Sam let out a breath and sucked on some fingers and started opening himself, grunting softly as he worked his fingers inside.

“Good boy.” Dean praised, stalking around Sam on the table. Dean moved on it and sat himself on the table so that Sam’s head was in the middle of his thighs.

Sam looked up, as Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair, angling Sam’s head so his mouth brushed along Dean’s cock.

“Suck me while you open yourself.” Dean said. 

Sam’s mouth went down on Dean’s cock, and he started sucking, Dean keeping his hand in Sam’s hair to help lead him.

“Fuck….” Dean groaned. “God, feels so good.”

Sam hummed softly, and Dean’s mouth dropped open while he watched Sam’s fingers opening up his hole. Dean leaned forward, and gave a sharp smack to Sam’s ass, feeling the yelp that Sam gave around his cock.

“Attaboy.” Dean grinned. “Good fucking job, Sammy.”

He pulled Sam’s mouth off his cock, and got off the table, moving around and pulling Sam’s fingers away from his ass, examining Sam’s work.

He gave a few slaps before kneading Sam’s ass and lining his cock up.

“Hope you opened yourself up enough. Cause, Sammy baby, I’m gonna fuck you raw.” Dean said, thrusting inside.

Sam moaned as Dean started gaining speed and pounding inside of him.

“Fuck….” Sam growled, clawing at the table. The sound of the table scraping along the floor could be heard as Dean fucked Sam, nails digging into the flesh of Sam’s ass, grip tight. Dean grinned knowing that marks and bruises were going to be there, and he knew that he was going to love Sam’s reaction even more every time Sam sat down for the next few days.

Dean purposely missed hitting Sam’s prostate, knowing how wild it would drive his brother, and before long Dean could hear Sam growling with his grunts and pants.

“Fuck, Dean. I swear to God-” Sam started.

“What? You gonna start begging Sammy?” Dean grinned.

Sam groaned, head collapsing against the table as Dean fucked him even harder. He wanted Sam to feel this for  _days_.

“Dean, fuck. Nail my prostate. I wanna come.” Sam panted.

“You want to come? Do you _need_ to come, Sammy? I wanna hear you beg that you need to come. Beg me for the stimulation, Sammy.”

“Fuck you.” Sam growled.

“Beg.” Dean ordered.

Sam held out for a few more minutes, before Dean heard a soft noise.

“What was that?” Dean grinned, knowing that Sam was yielding.

“I need to come.” Sam muttered.

“Sammy…” Dean teased.

“God, fuck! Make me come. Dean, please! I need to come!” Sam shouted, whines and pants falling from his lips, face partly flushed red. Dean laughed, hoping that he was going to see this side of his soulless brother much more when they fucked.

Dean angled his hips, cock nailing over Sam's prostate ruthlessly, and Sam screamed as he came.

Dean gave three rough thrusts before he came inside of Sam, growling.

The sound of panting filled the room, and Dean leaned down nipping along Sam’s neck.

“Told ya I’d make you beg.” Dean whispered in Sam's ear, before pulling out and leaving Sam where he was on the table.


End file.
